Missing
by Melt1397
Summary: "G'nna get s'me wood." "Mmm. Kay." "Bye, ah love yoo Fin." "What was that for? You're coming right back." "Ah don' know. Jus' had a feelin'." "Okay ya silly goose! I love you too." And a warm smile was all he saw before he was lost to the snow.
1. Frost

**Hey everyone! My second fanfic just in time for X-mas! **

**SO ENJOY EVERYONE!**

**And MERRRY CHRISTMAS! X3**

**Au-revior!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, cuz if I did, I would be killed instantly by all of the fan girls out there! X3 (cough, hem! Not funny, sorry! X3 )**

**(oh, and it starts in Sea-kun's perspective, and ends in Berwaldo's, human names used, no reference to countries whatsoever! Sorry to disappoint!)**

**.../…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/**

Frost laced the large dingy window in intricate designs.  
>A slight chill radiated from its surface causing the window to fog up from the warmth inside the small cabin.<br>A small pale finger prodded the glass wiping the moisture away and leaving behind a dark smeared surface.  
>It was night, and snow swirled through the blacked air.<br>Struggling to see through his tiny peephole and the blackness outside, he huffed and smeared the icy fog away with the tip of his sleeve.  
>Now satisfied with his work, the young boy quickly thrust his button nose against the window and leaning his pale forehead against the frozen glass not once caring for the chill seeping though his small form.<br>His eyes searched the swirling darkness outside.  
>He was searching for something special.<br>Something he loved dearly, and not just something, someone, someone he loved was missing out in the cold evil outside.  
>The small blonde, also known as Peter scrunched his nose up in frustration as he retreated from the window.<br>Many new emotions swarmed through his mind in tight knots, breaking apart and reforming, creating thoughts and new feelings.  
>Peter was terrified of these thoughts.<br>They were scary thought, and they ran through his head endlessly.

_'What if Papa never comes home again?'_

_'What if he's hurt?'_

Or worse, '_What if he's dead?_'

Such thoughts were too much for the five year old and he burst into trembling tears.

**.../…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/**

_Snow.__  
><em>_It was everywhere.__  
><em>_Whirling through the air.__  
><em>_Rising and plummeting with each icy gust of wind.__  
><em>_It got everywhere.__  
><em>_In your coat, in your boots, your hat and gloves.__  
><em>_It was cold__  
><em>_So cold.__  
><em>_So very cold.__  
><em>_He couldn't think straight.__  
><em>_All he wanted to do was sleep.__  
><em>_The snow was covering him up.__  
><em>_And he just wanted to sleep.__  
><em>_So cold.__  
><em>_So very cold.__  
><em>_So very..._

…**/…/…/…/…/.../…/…/…/**

**Ho! Ho! Ho! MERRRY CHRISTMAS! I want REVIEWS for X-MAS! X3**


	2. Goodbyes

**BONJOUR PEOPLEZ! Welcome to the second chapter of **_**Missing. **_**I hope you like it. **

**These are basically just memories, and what happens the next day.**

**ENJOY! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia…..which is probably a good thing…. Amen.**

…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

"_M' a get s'me wood." _  
><em>"Mmm. Kay." <em>  
><em>"Bye. Ah love yoo Fin." <em>  
><em>"What was that for? You're coming right back." <em>  
><em>"Ah don' know. Jus' had a feelin'." <em>  
><em>"Okay ya silly goose! I love you too." And a warm smile was all he saw before he was lost to the snow, and never came back.<em>

…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

Footsteps.

"Mmmm, Berwald?"  
>"Mama?"<br>"Huh?...Oh!... Hey baby. Good morning."  
>Tino groggily shifted himself into an upright position from the couch, making room for the young boy.<br>He stretched, sore from his restless sleep sprawled on the lumpy couch the night before.  
>The cold quickly seeped into his bones, and he finally noticed the empty hearth in the fireplace. Just a few embers were left burning.<br>Tino shivered, gritting his teeth to the cold.  
>"Mama?"<br>"Mhmm?"  
>"Papa,... came home last night...,right?"<br>A hopeful expression.  
>Tino sighed.<br>"I'm sorry baby. He's not home yet, but he will be soon. Just you wait, he'll be home. I think he got lost in the snow last night, but he'll find his way home. Worst case scenario, he had to bunk in town for the night, but he'll probably call soon. Don't you worry baby, I bet he's on his way home right now. Just you wait and see."  
>The small Fin gave an empty, but reassuring smile, and hoisted the young blonde onto his lap. Peter gladly snuggled in, tears threatening to spill.<br>Wrapping themselves up in a thick blanket, Tino wasn't surprised to find that he was trying to reassure himself more than he was his child.  
>Another tired smile.<br>Sunlight reflected off of the new fallen snow outside, streaming through the large, frosted window onto the broken family below.  
>"Don't you worry sweetie, he'll come home."<br>Such a beautiful day.

"He'll come home..."

.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

"HEY NORGE! WAIT UP!"  
>"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU, I"M TOO FAR AHEAD YA LAZY ASS!"<p>

Snow-flakes still drifted from the sky as the two young (loud) men trudged through the new fallen snow the previous night's storm had piled up.  
>Three feet, that's what the news had said.<br>The one called "Norge" sighed waiting for his companion behind him.  
>"Ahh... Lukas! Thanks babe! I'm gettin' really tired! Haha!" The man gasped as he fought to catch his breath back from the chilled afternoon air.<br>"Shut it bastard!" Lukas snapped back, "And don't call me that!"  
>"Awwwww, come on Luke! Don't be such a party-pooper!" A broad smile crossed the man's face as he leaned against a leafless tree close by.<br>Lukas' lip twitched in annoyance, and he gave the man a dark glare.  
>"Come on Mathias. We still have a long way to go."<br>Maneuvering his snowshoes around the large hills of fallen snow, Lukas turned his back on his companion and started to silently trudge up the hill, mumbling under his breath.  
>Sunlight streamed through the tree branches laden in new snow, it sparkled under the light, giving the world a beautiful new atmosphere.<br>Lukas filled his lungs with the sparkling air, trying anything to capture the beautiful scene.  
>Then, BAM!, he had a face full of snow.<br>"WHAT THE FUCK! MATHIAS! YOU BASTARD! GET OFF ME DAMMIT!"  
>If looks could kill...<br>"HAHA! Ahh! Don't be such a party-pooper Luke! Hey! WAIT THAT'S NOT-! Mmmfftt!"  
>A snowball hit him square in the face, soaking Mathias to the skin.<br>Lukas giggled and quickly hurried away as his lover struggled to rid himself of the icy slush.  
>"Ah,... So ya wanna play hard ball, huh? BRING IT BABE!"<p>

And they ran off into the snow.

.../…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

**So, okay! Next chapter Berwald will mysteriously appear, and Lukas and Mathias' part will make more sense.**

**{Lukas= Norway, and Mathias=Denmark.}**

**If you have any Q's please feel free ta ask!**

**Thanks for reading! X3**

**I love you guys with a passion of epicness! **

**AU REVOIR! XD**


	3. Muppets?

**Hey everybody! X3 Welcome to Chapter 3 of Missing. I really hope you enjoy it.**

**I apologize in advance for any OOCness on my part, sorry. DX**

**But anywho! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing! Which, grammatically means I do! So ha! (Really...I don't {sniff})**

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

"Duuuuuuuuuuuuude..."  
>Berwald groaned.<br>_'Damn you. Leave me sleep. I'm so tired...'_  
>"Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude..."<br>He groaned even louder when the pain finally hit him, it felt like he had been hit by a train.  
>His skull was on the verge of explosion, and his body raked with frozen coughs.<br>"Dude! Calm down man."  
>"C'n't, (cough) dyin' of (cough) suff'cat'on (cough)..."<br>He heard soft footsteps as he nearly coughed up a lung, and a glass of water was quickly pushed into his bandaged hands.  
>"Oh, shove over Mathias! Let him breathe,"<br>Berwald froze.  
><em>'Mathias? Who are these people?'<em>  
>Then it hit him, and he shot up in his bed, his eyes searching.<br>"W'ere 'm ah? W-wha's g'in' on?"  
>"Woah! Sir! Please, calm down..."<br>Soft hands pushed him back down onto the mattress, but he refused to calm down.  
>"Wha's g'in' on? W'ere 'm ah? Who are yoo pe'ple?"<br>"Calm down man! You need to rest."  
>Berwald weakly fought of his savor's, or was it kidnapper's, hold, but in the end they held true. He quickly grew tired as he struggled, and he eyelids grew heavy with sleep.<br>He started to slip into dreamland when a rough hand shook him awake.  
>"Hey, Hey! Dude? What's your name?"<br>Berwald thought for a moment, and then replied drowsily, "A-ah don' r'member..."

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

Berwald woke up the next day in an unfamiliar room.  
>His eyes widened for a second, but then he remembered the previous night, and they widened further.<br>He sat up in bed and spun around when he heard noises drifting down the hall and through the crack under his closed door.  
>It sounded like voices.<br>He quickly and quietly slipped out of bed, and stood up.  
>Nausea hit him, and he swayed a little leaning against a nearby table.<br>_'Maybe a little to quickly...'_  
>After regaining himself, and the nausea floated away, he started to shuffle toward the closed doors, his feet not yet ready to work, and his eyes cloudy making it hard to see.<br>He squinted.  
><em>'I feel like a newborn...'<em> He thought as he stumbled around a wooden chest at the foot of the small bed.  
>As he rounded the corner, the large man spotted a mirror near the door.<br>Curious, he directed his ice-block like feet towards it, and shuffled on.  
>When he finally reached it, he realized many things.<br>First off, he looked terrible.  
>He was completely discolored.<br>Bruises covered his pale skin in blues and browns and yellows.  
>His lip was split, and dried blood stuck to his chin in thin strands.<br>An equally bloody bandage was expertly wrapped around the tall swede's head in a tight circle.  
>His head hurt terribly, and his eyes blurred further when he focused on the pain.<br>Berwald also noticed, under the bruises and bandages, startling cerulean eyes, squinting with discomfort, and shocking ice-blond hair mopped messily on the top of his head.  
>He was frowning and he blinked with surprise at his own reflection.<br>_'I-is that really me?'_  
>Berwald shifted his hand towards his face but he felt his arm caught on something.<br>He looked down and saw his arm, bruised and broken lying helplessly in a sling.  
><em>'What exactly happened to me?'<em>  
>Shocked and confused, Berwald decided that it was best to brave the outside world, and meet his two saviors (Kidnappers?).<br>Sighing with pain, he crept out his bedroom door and into the hall leading to the whispering voices.  
>As he approached them, Berwald notice the voices get louder and harsher.<br>From the sound of it, he assumed the two people were arguing about something very important.  
>"You're supposed to put the cereal in the bowl, BEFORE you pour in the milk, dip-shit!"<br>"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!"  
>"YOU IDIOT!"<br>Uh, maybe not...  
>Bewald, having reached the end of the hallway, reluctantly peeked his head around the corner, and starred at the sight in front of him.<br>Two men stood there.  
>One, taller than the other, had light, wheat hair, stuck up and spiky.<br>The other, shorter than the first, was a little more unusual.  
>He had ice-blonde hair with a strange curl sticking out of the left side of his head.<br>But Berwald couldn't see much, considering he was starring at their backs.  
>He took a small step forward, and the hardwood floor beneath him creaked under his weight.<br>The two in the kitchen paused in their argument, and spun around towards the shocked swede.  
>"Oh! I see you're up, good-morning.", the shortest of the two exclaimed, avoiding Berwald's icy gaze.<br>He twitched in annoyance, but kept silent.  
>It was kind of his thing.<br>"Mornin'. How's the head?"  
>Berwald glanced up at the taller in confusion.<br>The man just smiled on, oblivious of the swede's normally terrifying glare.  
>"F-f'ne. He'd h'rts."<br>The tall man pulled open a cupboard door, letting it slam against the opposite wall with a loud clatter.  
>The smaller cringed.<br>"Aha! An accent! I thought you might have been different! I mean, you don't look Canadian. Well, no one really **looks **Canadian. We're all from a different country. Well most of us, some are just-"  
>"MATHIAS! Shut the fuck up!"<br>Silence.  
>The shorter ruffled his newspaper from his seat at the table.<br>"My god."  
>The taller rubbed the back of his neck guiltily.<br>"Sorry Luke, just curious."  
>'Luke' huffed in agitation, but stayed silent.<br>Berwald's icy gaze slipped between the two worriedly.  
>"'m Sw'dish."<br>"Oooh! Makes sense. Ya kinda remind me of the Swedish Chef, you know, on the Muppets." Mathias stated, smiling down at the cereal he was currently destroying.  
>"M'pp'ts?"<br>"Ahhh, never mind."  
>An uncomfortable silence enveloped them, and Berwald shifted uncomfortably in the hall entrance.<br>"So," 'Luke' said, putting down the newspaper, "Do you remember what happened?"  
>Berwald starred at him, "N-no."<br>"I thought so."  
>"Wha' do yoo mean?"<br>'Luke' looked at him with a smirk on his face, and a gleam of knowledge in his violet eyes.  
>Berwald gulped nervously.<br>"You, my friend, don't seem to have any memory of what happened to you previous to the night you woke up here."  
>Berwald's eyes widened with fear and a sickening feeling settled into the pit of his gut.<br>The swede struggled to remember anything, anything at all, to prove the smaller man wrong, but yet as he thought he realized the man was absolutely right.  
>He couldn't remember anything of his previous life.<br>Anything at all.

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

**Thanks for reading guys! XD**

**And once again I apologize for any OOCnessiness.**

**Arrivederci!~! X3**


	4. Determination

**O 3 O Heeeeeeeey….guys...I'm totally sorry for the long wait….I was sick with writers-block and laziness, so I took forever to finish it, and to top it all off, it's only about 450 words...I feel like such a failure. _ _ll. Anyway, despite the shortness, and failness, I hope you guys really enjoy it….once again, I apologize... soooo, here we go! X3**

**Leeets go to Ever with the Disclaimer! ^^**

**Ever: S-She doesn't own Hetalia! ^^**

**Doesn't his confidence just blow you away? XD….. (awkward silence)**

**Ooookay! On with the story!**

/…Italian_Burgers…/

Sunlight filtered through the drawn curtains laying itself along the bed and across the lone figure sleeping there.  
>He shifted uncomfortably and mumbled softly in his sleep, but still, even with the harsh light harassing his eyes, he did not wake.<br>Shifting again, he reached across the bed unthinkingly for the warmth of another, but his violet eyes snapped open once his hands only met with cold stiff cloth.  
>"Berwald."<br>He started to panic from the emptiness, but soon realized his mistake.  
>Berwald had been missing for a while now, even though it felt like forever to Tino.<br>Groaning, he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his violet eyes.  
>When they fluttered open once again, he blinked and gasped from the light blazing through the window.<br>He whipped off the covers and bolted to the window, flinging open the curtains.  
>What he saw put a huge smile on his face, and he giggled with joy.<br>But then he caught himself, and the smile disappeared.  
>The blizzard had diminished to small wisps of snow filled breezes, and it was slowly piling up in the corners of the house.<br>Tino shivered, and threw a faded blue sweater on over his pajamas.  
>He eventually found himself running through their small cabin in search of his cell phone.<br>Digging through the messy kitchen, he finally stumbled upon it in one of his numerous coat pockets and dialed the number he knew by heart.  
>"2, 6, 2...4, no, 4, 3, 6, 1, 7, 0, 6..." He murmured absent mindedly, clutching at the slick phone as he shook.<br>After stabbing at the call button, he heard the call ring as he set it against his ear and grew silent.  
>Each ring resonated in the silence.<br>Each one was louder and longer than the last, and each one echo menacingly in his ears.  
>After three long rings, the small Fin found himself struggling to fight back the tears.<br>Then, "Hallå. 'Mmm, ah c'n't c'me th' the ph'ne right n'w,...b't please le've a m'ssage 'nd ah'll g't back ta ya...bye...h'w do ah-oh-"  
>Listening to his husband's awkward attempt at a voice message just added to the tears streaming down his face, and he choked back another sob.<br>Then suddenly a determined look awakened beneath the tears, and Tino clutched the phone to his chest absent mindedly.  
>'<em>Berwald,...'<em>  
>Once again, Tino found himself running through the house, but this time, he was on a mission.<br>The blizzard blocking his way had finally past, and Tino was read to find his lover.  
>'<em>Wait for me...<em>'

/...Italian_Burgers.../

**Sooooo…yeah….Review plz! TT~TT**


	5. Names

**Hey guys…. ; u ;…. Sorry, I haven't uploaded anything in awhile…. My apologies… So yeah, here's the fifth chapter of **_**Missing. **_**It's not much. IM SORREH! X'C**

**Don't hurt me… TT^TT**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>Berwald blinked open his cerulean eyes to darkness.<br>Complete, pitch blackness.  
>But Berwald wasn't surprised.<br>He had only spent about 14 hours with the over-dramatic Dane and his silent Norwegian, but within those hours, he had experienced many strange things, from breakfast to, how to stand on one's head, and NOTHING the Dane could cook up surprised him anymore.  
>It was like they were...um,...he didn't know the word for it, but he knew they were something.<br>He knew that despite their short amount of time spent together, he and the other two had formed a sort of bond.  
>A bond that could never be broken.<br>No matter _how_ many stupid, crazy, unethical, lazy, ridiculous, irresponsible, brainless, pointless, mental, deranged, insane things the Dane succeeded in doing.  
>It just couldn't break...and that scared the Swede...just a bit.<br>Suddenly a struggle could be heard coming from somewhere close, and Berward blinked suspiciously into the darkness, searching for the source of the sound.  
>"...Geez...where the fuck is the- oh! Found it!"<br>"Dumbass..."  
>"Heheh!"<br>Berwald just rolled his eyes at the harsh 'Whisper-Yelling' seemingly moving closer, until it stopped completely a few feet in front of him.  
>Suddenly a harsh light burst forth from the darkness and Berwald reeled back in pain.<br>Once his eyes became used to the light he turned towards the two figures facing him and blinked.  
>"Wha'?-" Berwald started, but then he finally noticed the people standing in front of him.<br>Mathias was glaring at him with a smirk on his face.  
>His wild blonde hair tamed a bit, a dark striped fedora atop his head.<br>He had lazily thrown a large dress coat on over his red pajamas, and a red tie was wrapped messily around his neck.  
>Lukas was standing close by avoiding the Dane, he obviously didn't approve of his 'Idea'.<br>Berwald just blinked once again and stared at the Dane, "So...Wha's th's?"  
>Mathias smirked and thrusted the lamp closer, "INTERROGATION!"<br>"Wha'?"  
>"You know. Good cop, bad cop. Ima ask you questions and you answer honestly, the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help me god, and all that jazz, yada yada yada, et cetera."<br>"...Ja, b't-"  
>"Ooookay! First question!" Mathias yelled enthusiastically, pointing dramatically at the Swede.<br>Suddenly Berwald started to dread what the Dane had planned.  
>"What...is your name?" Mathias questioned peering at the Swede through the dark.<br>"Ah alre'dy t'ld yoo, ah d'n't no..."  
>"Huh..." The Dane thought, but then something struck him, "Hey! If you have no name, then I'll give you one!" He yelled proudly, obviously very impressed with himself.<br>"Sh't."  
>"Hmmmmm..." As Mathias thought, the Swede glanced helplessly at the silent Norwegian in the corner.<br>Lukas just rolled his eyes and continued to ignore his Danish lover.  
>And he did quite a good job at it too.<br>Berwald sighed and closed his eyes.  
>There was no use arguing.<br>Despite the Danes craziness, when he set his mind to something, it happened, no ifs-ands-or-buts about it.  
>"OH MIN GUD! I figured it out." He finally shouted after some thought, the usually smirk plastered on his face.<br>Berwald looked at him expectantly, and Lukas just sighed, "Fine. Get on with it.."  
>"Your name iiiiiss,...Sve!"<p>

"..."  
>"...what?"<br>"Ah don' g't 't..."  
>"Y-You know," Mathias gestured awkwardly, "You're from Sweden, and it sorta, kinda, makes sense.."<p>

"..."

"No. 't d'esn't...""  
>At that word the Dane glared at Berwald, and Berwald glared back menacingly.<br>"Yes. It does."  
>"No.'t d'esn't."<br>"Yes. It. Does."  
>"No."<br>"Yes!"  
>"No."<br>"YES!"  
>"No."<br>"JA!"  
>"Inte."<br>"JA!"  
>And as Mathias' persistent nods became louder and more foreign, Lukas just sighed and watched the battle for domination with a look of indifference on his face.<br>'_And I live with this man..._', he thought so himself as he snuck out of the room.  
>He had a pie in the oven.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry….. ; u ;<strong>


End file.
